


How it ends

by Winga



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Booohooo, Gen, It kind of has spoilers to Hounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-08
Updated: 2012-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-29 05:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I'm not coping with the episode nor the Falls. Have this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm not coping with the episode nor the Falls. Have this.

_“We’ll just keep you here,” he’d said, the man with the umbrella, “until it’s all ready. Until he’s ready to meet you again.”_

 _The other one had just nodded and smiled, viciously, when they gave him the pen._

**

“It’s time,” the umbrella man said, a couple of weeks later. “It’s time, and you know it.”

Moriarty smiled when he was let out. The blonde man letting him out stared at the walls and the see-through mirror, all the “Sherlocks” staring at him. He wondered, briefly, if his employer was sane. If this was a good thing to do, at all. To let loose a madman who so much wanted, obviously, to kill his brother. He’d never say anything, of course.

**

 _They spoke and they played chess._

 _“What I don’t understand,” Moriarty said, “is why would you really do this to your own brother. Not that I mind.”_

 _“We’ve been through that once before. I’m not going to answer twice.”_

 _“Check-mate.”_

 _“You_ are _good. Then again, I wouldn’t do this if you weren’t.”_

**

Sherlock tries to smile confidently when he stands face to face with Moriarty.

“So this will be it,” he says and nods towards the falls. “The end to it all. The end of it all.”

Moriarty laughs. He nods and speaks: “I had a wonderful time with your brother. He told me a lot about you and your weaknesses. I was going to bring Johnny-boy here, too, but then though - why not let him suffer? You know as well as I do that he will.”

Sherlock stares into those eyes, those eyes that have only hate and glee in them. “My brother?”

“Oh _yes_. He thought this would be a great test for you. Thought that if you couldn’t put all the pieces together or get rid of me - well, why should you live?” Moriarty laughs again. “It’s not like you’d be useful anymore.”

**

 _“He will win, you know,” Mycroft says and taps the floor with his umbrella before turning away and letting Moriarty leave in the car that was waiting for you. “And he will make sure you’ll never come close to him again.”_

 _“Ahahahha, oh Myccie. You really believe that? He’s weak, I’ll take care of him for you,” Moriarty answers before getting in the car. “See you later,” he says before nodding to the driver. “You know where to drive, Seb.”_

 _Mycroft watches after them, knowing he’s right._

**

Sherlock attacks. He pushes Moriarty on the ground. Moriarty grins and pushes back, turning them around. Soon, they’re standing once again. And blow and blow and hit and hit.

And soon

 _they fall._

**

When John gets the news, he stops.

The work is unimportant.

The people he knows are unimportant.

He visits his sister.

He sometimes spends time with Greg.

And he waits

because they never found Sherlock’s body. And he can’t believe. Not, until it’s proven.

And he waits.


End file.
